Unlike
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: She despised him, a whole lot actually, but she can't figure out why...On the other hand, he like her so much, he can't say why... Reviews and constructive criticism is very much welcomed :


**Un/Like**

A/N: Kinda on writer's block right now, but I very much willing—rather begging you—to send some fic requests, please? I now accept OCs, yaoi, yuri, mature content, and possibly everything. Requests, constructive criticisms, and reviews are very much open for all. Read and review!

Pairing: Urahara Kisuke and Soi Fon

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, nor will I ever own it... Sigh, Genie in the lamp? You there?

Warning: A twist in the fight between a few of the Gotei 13 captains, Urahara, Yoruichi with the giant monster-snake-squid-thing.

* * *

He likes her. He likes her a whole lot. But he couldn't point out how or why he liked her.

* * *

She despises him. She despises him straight to the bone. But sometimes, she wonders why she despises him.

* * *

'It must've been her face,' He mused, as images of her flooded his mind, 'Before, she was just so adorable, but now' He felt himself flush, 'Now, she's just, just... gorgeous.' Even when she's charging at him with a hate so great, he couldn't help but smirk. 'If only that hate was equal to her love...'

* * *

'It must've been his face' She thought bitterly as she remembered the past, 'I mean, how and why would a captain have such a carefree expression?' She glared at nothing in particular.

'Ne, Soi Fon? Thinking about your boyfriend?' Suzumebachi teased her, knowing that she did have feelings for him, before, and maybe still.

'What the hell, Suzumebachi?' She then explained to her Zanpakuto why she despises him so much.

'It must've been Yoruichi,' He knows that she's his best friend's protégé and without Yoruichi, he would've never met her.

'It couldn't possibly be Yoruichi-sama,' She thought, 'No, no, it's not her fault I met that scoundrel. It's his fault for existing.' She agreed.

* * *

'It must've been her personality; the ever-so-feisty, drop-dead-gorgeous, captain of the second division and the Onmitsukido. She's just perfect, you know? She's almost halfway into fulfilling my dreams without even knowing it. God, even her death grip hugged in _all the right places_. And I'm telling you, anyone man who's gonna die by her death grip is gonna die happy, possibly...'

* * *

'It must've been his personality; strangely carefree and somewhat perverted. Why would Yoruichi-sama save him? I'm better than him. Being a captain is a serious thing, you can't just waltz around with some smile like nothing's happening!' His smile immediately flashed in her head, and she felt heat rise on her face. She quickly shook it off and regained her composure.

* * *

'It must've been the happenings during these past few days...' Both of them thought;

_Flashback: _

"_Shunko!" She activated Shunko to defeat the snake-like creatures and followed Yoruichi. As she ran another 'snake' appeared in front of her, with it's mouth open. _

"_Shit!" She exclaimed as she about to be crushed by the snake's mouth. _

"_Soi Fon!" Yoruichi shouted as a dozen more snakes appeared, 'I better end this quick,' She thought as snake after snake appeared before her. _

"_Sing, Binihime!" He said as he sent a right red energy blade towards the snake that was about to crush her. The snake collapsed, she was about to fall, until Yoruichi caught her. _

"_Please forgive me Yoruichi-sama," She flushed in embarrassment. _

"_It's okay," She smiled as she set her former student down. _

"_And thank you, for saving me, Yoruichi-sama," She replied. _

"_Nah, don't thank me, thank Kisuke!" She smiled. Soi Fon felt her face crack in anger and shock. _

_End flashback: _

'She didn't thank me, oh well' He thought.

"Well, I didn't really thank him. . ." She said to herself, but a thought screamed at her, 'Yoruichi-sama would sure be proud of me, if I did!' She sighed and made her decision.

* * *

One week later,

"Ne, what brings you to the Human World, Soi-chan?" Kisuke asked the female captain, who's obviously steaming mad at him. She was standing with her back to him, as he was seated on his sofa.

'Even her back looks sexy...' His eyes trailed her petite form.

"Waiting for Yoruichi-sama, and address me with formality." She huffed, obviously wanting him to back off.

"Lots of stuff she's gotta do today." He brushed off her last comment.

"Yeah, but I don't mind."

"Sure, and Yoruichi would sure be proud of you if you just said thanks." He said, implying something.

"Hm," She huffed and turned to face him, face flustered in embarrassment, "Thanks," she muttered darkly.

"What? I didn't quite hear that." He gestured to his ear. She leaned closer, eyes giving an all-out glare.

"I said, Thanks, for saving me last week..." She muttered as her eyes wandered off.

'God, she looks so cute like this.' He smiled.

As she was bout to lean back, she felt two arms wrap around her, "What—! You bastard, let go of me!" She struggled to get away from him.

"Ne, Soi-chan, calm down a little. It's not like you've never been hugged before." He smirked at their close proximity.

"It's 'Soi Fon-taicho' to you, you bastard!" She struggled once more because she couldn't land an attack on him in this position, "Now let me go!" She growled at him.

Then, he did the unthinkable; he kissed her lips shut with his.

She started to protest, she didn't want this, she didn't have to deal with this, she didn't—but her body did the unthinkable, she responded.

It was simple, chaste, and closed-lip, with a hint of sweetness.

She was the first to pull away, her body being coordinated once more with her mind. Her face was flushed in embarrassment, eyes wandering off, and mouth slightly open.

'God, she's adorable.' He thought, as he let her go cautiously, ready to dodge any attacks from her.

Surprisingly, she didn't attack him; her head was just turned away from him.

'This is strange of her, where's the fiery Soi Fon I knew?' His eye widened slightly and his mouth formed a small 'O'.

Suddenly, it occurred to him, possibly, did she like him too?

"Ne, Soi-chan? Don't tell me you like me too?" He asked playfully as he patted her head.

She regained her usual self and swatted his hand away, "Don't get any ideas, you bastard!" She glared; face still flushed. She turned away, "Well, yeah, I think I do..." she muttered.

"What?"

"I said, I think I do like you..." She muttered, embarrassment filling her face.

"Again please," Anger boiled once more within her. She turned to shout at him, "I like you, you bastard, how many times do I need to say it!" She gasped at her sudden outburst and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ne, Soi-chan, you're so adorable like that." He said comfortingly and patted her head.

'This is just the beginning,' He thought as she smiled down at her embarrassed face.

* * *

A/N: Any comments? Is it OoC? Review, constructively criticize, request—go on! You know you want to!


End file.
